1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative light, and more particularly to a decorative light with an LED as the light source.
2. Description of Related Art
The decorative light is an important decoration during the Christmas season. The conventional decorative light in accordance with the prior art comprises a socket, a base inserted into the socket and a bulb mounted in the base. Two electric wires are inserted into the socket and electrically connect to the two electrodes of the bulb to provide electricity to the bulb. Multiple decorative lights are strung together by electric wires to form a decorative light set. The decorative light set can be easily attached to a Christmas tree, a post or the like to increase the aesthetic appearance of the body to which the Christmas light set is attached.
However, because the power consumption of the bulbs is very large, the conventional Christmas light set will cost a lot of money when used for extended periods of time. Thus a Christmas light with an LED as the light source instead of the conventional bulb is provided to reduce the power consumption of the Christmas light set.
However, the electrodes of an LED connected with the electric power must be correct and cannot be changed arbitrarily. Specifically, when the anode of the LED is connected with the cathode of the electric power and the cathode of the LED is connected with the anode of the power, the LED will not light. The LED will burn out due to the incorrect connection of the electrodes. In addition, the conventional socket and base do not have any means to ensure that an LED is only inserted with the correct orientation. This will increase the difficulty and the cost of manufacturing the LED Christmas light.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved Christmas light to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved Christmas light having a socket, a base detachably inserted into the socket, an LED mounted on the base and two electric wires extending into the socket. Two protrusions are integrally formed on the inner face of the socket, and a projection is integrally formed on the base and corresponds to each protrusion. The distances between said first end of said socket and each of said protrusions are different, and the length of each of said projections are different, so that the orientation of the electrodes between the LED and the electric power is correct. This can keep the LED from burning out due to incorrect connection between the electrodes.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.